Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am
The Cabinet debates invoking the 25th Amendment to remove President David Palmer from office. Jack Bauer finally gets a hold of the chip, but it may not hold the answers they're looking for. Plus, when Jack follows up on his next lead, a surprise may be in store. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President David Palmer tells Jim Prescott that if he has a problem with his policy, to come to him first. * Prescott calls Mike Novick to make sure that Palmer doesn't know about the plans to hold a secret session of Congress. * Vice President James Prescott meets with the cabinet to discuss if Palmer is fit to run the nation. * Kim Bauer learns that she will not be charged for the earlier events of the day, but that Gary is still loose. * Ryan Chappelle tells Tony Almeida not to help Jack Bauer, but can't fire Tony because there is no one qualified to run CTU. * Kate Warner is assaulted by three men who steal a chip containing an audio file on it. Jack Bauer shoots one of them, but the two remaining men lock themselves in a room. * One of the men threatens to destroy the chip before the clock counts out. The following takes place between 4:00 a.m. and 5:00 a.m. 04:00:00 Jack Bauer is talking to Marcus and Cole, who are behind the door. He wants to know who he's talking to, but the man refuses to give his name. The man thinks he has the upper hand because he has the chip. Bauer tries to explain that all he wants is the chip because he's trying to prevent the United States from attacking three innocent countries. Jack offers to let them walk, which upsets Kate Warner, but Jack is able to explain to her that stopping the war is more important. He tells Kate to get in touch with CTU. Cole is nervous and wants to give up, but Marcus insists on continuing to fight Bauer. Cole goes after Marcus' gun, and in doing so, results in an accidental discharge of the weapon, which is enough of a distraction for Jack Bauer to storm the room and get a hold of the chip. He has Kate retrieve him some wire to restrain the men. tells David Palmer that his cabinet is meeting and needs him to come.]]David Palmer tells Mike Novick his orders regarding the bombers were not followed. Novick says he has an explanation and wants him to come to the conference room. Palmer forces Mike to explain, and Mike says that there are several cabinet members who challenge his ability to lead. Palmer agrees to go to the conference room. 04:04:55 Palmer walks into the room and sees that the cabinet has been assembled via video screens. Palmer now understands why he had trouble contacting Vice President Jim Prescott earlier in the day — he was setting up this meeting. Prescott explains that they have started a query into Palmer's ability to lead, based mainly on his refusal to give up hope that Bauer will find the information proving the Cyprus recording to be a fake. The Secretary of State, Alex, says that they are not ready to immediately invoke the Amendment. Palmer and Prescott argue about the purpose of the 25th Amendment, but Prescott says that Palmer is overstressed and doesn't wish to go to war. Palmer insists that Jack Bauer will present the evidence, but Prescott is tired of waiting. Palmer says that even though they disagree with his decisions, that doesn't mean he is "disabled". The Secretary of State says that Palmer should be allowed to defend himself, and convinces Palmer from leaving the room. Palmer agrees to stay, on the condition that Prescott resign if Palmer is found to be fit for the Presidency. 04:11:11...04:11:12...04:11:13... 04:15:36 debates helping Jack Bauer with Ryan Chappelle.]] Tony Almeida asks Ryan Chappelle why he wasn't told the White House ordered off the military strike over an hour ago, and Chappelle tells him that it's because the order is going to be reinstated. Jack Bauer calls Michelle Dessler and tells her that he has the chip but his computer can't read it. Michelle tries to access it remotely, and Jack asks to speak to Tony. He tells Tony to look up the name Peter Kingsley, and cross reference it. and David Palmer watch Ron Wieland testify.]] Jim Prescott brings in Ron Wieland who recalls the events from earlier in the day. Wieland says that even though he understands why he was detained, he feels his first amendment rights were neglected. David Palmer says the he offered him a deal, and that he had legal precedent. 04:20:29 talks with Kim.]] Michelle is talking Jack through the remote access on the card, but all Jack gets are numbers and symbols on his screen. Michelle and Jack conclude the card is damaged, so Jack sends the file to Michelle to see if she can recover the audio file. Tony gets a call from Kim Bauer, who is patched through to her father. Kim is on her way with a police officer to the Matheson house to get her clothes, and Jack says he'll see her soon. 04:23:06 figures out that Mike Novick knew about the meeting ahead of time.]] Mike Novick returns to the conference room, and Palmer figures out that Mike has known about this for a while. Mike begs Palmer to reconsider his decision on the bombing, but Palmer refuses and seems to suggest that he can no longer trust Novick. 04:24:47...04:27:48...04:27:49... 04:29:12 Jim Prescott calls in Roger Stanton to testify. Stanton recalls his torture at the order of the President, but Palmer says that Stanton withheld information on the location of the bomb. Stanton says he buckled under the pressure of torture. Stanton accuses Palmer of avoid military action at all costs. Palmer claims that Stanton is lying to the cabinet. Ryan Chappelle asks Tony Almeida why he moved IT personnel that he had working on the bombing, and Almedia tells Chappelle they have the audio from the chip. Chappelle asks how long the repair to the audio is going to take, Tony doesn't want to answer, but Michelle Dessler gives an estimate of 15 minutes. Chappelle puts in a call to the Vice President. 04:32:17 testify against David Palmer.]] Prescott plays back the video of Stanton's torture. When the video clip is played back, Stanton's further confessions that led to the finding of the bomb are missing. Palmer says this is foul play, and also says there is no way that he could have time to defend himself. Prescott receives a message from Chappelle telling him they are decrypting the audio from Jack Bauer, and suggests they wait. Back at CTU Michelle and Tony come to the conclusion that they are not going to be able to recover the audio from the chip, but they have a lead involving a recurring piece of extra code. Chappelle doesn't want to waste any more time, and informs the Vice President that there will be no evidence, and orders them to stop assisting Bauer. 04:37:30...04:37:31...04:37:32... 04:41:55 comforts Kate Warner.]] Kate Warner has become upset because she feels that she could have stopped all of the days events if she had paid better attention to her sister. Jack comforts her, and explains to her that there is nothing she could do — that the events happened out of her control. 04:43:47 Tony and Michelle call Jack. They tell him that there is no audio file left on the chip, and that there's no chance of recovery. Michelle is able to point him in the direction of Alex Hewitt, a computer hacker with an FBI file, who may have put the files together. 04:45:33 David Palmer is put on the phone with Ryan Chappelle and Bauer. Bauer explains that there is no audio left on the chip. He gives him the name Peter Kingsley as well, saying he is the one behind the attack. Jack assures Palmer that he thinks the audio has been forged. 04:47:36 calls for a vote of confidence for David Palmer.]] Palmer turns back to the discussion, and says that the evidence will still be forthcoming. Jim Prescott calls for a vote, saying they can afford to wait no longer. Mike Novick makes one final plea to Palmer to order the attack, but Palmer refuses. The vote will go on. 04:49:16...04:49:17...04:49:18... 04:53:41 Jack Bauer is pulling up to Alex Hewitt's apartment. Tony tells Jack that Hewitt has no known connection to Kingsley and that he used to work with the State Department but was fired and arrested for manipulating files. He tried to commit suicide and admitted to a psychiatric ward. is sworn in as President.]] The vote comes down to one deciding member: the Secretary of State, Alex. He takes a long time to make his vote, but says that Jim Prescott should take over as President. Prescott tells David Palmer that he can appeal the decision in four days, but for now must be removed from the decision making process. Aaron Pierce and two Marines escort David Palmer out of the meeting room and to a holding area. 04:58:19 walks into Alex Hewitt's apartment.]] Bauer enters the building only to find Hewitt's apartment unlocked. He begins to search the interior, but it seems that no one is home. Meanwhile, Prescott is sworn is as President. The bombers have been given the go order. Split screen: A monitor displays the planes' current positions over the Atlantic. David Palmer is escorted to a private room. Kim Bauer looks out the window of the police cruiser. CTU continues to monitor the situation. Jack continues to go through the apartment, when he hears the lift moving again. He hides in the apartment. The door opens, and an armed man enters. He is followed by another person: Sherry Palmer. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Memorable quotes * David Palmer: Take a good look. Do I seem scared? Am I breaking into a nervous sweat? Am I babbling? At a loss for words? Is my voice shaking? * David Palmer: Let's not mince words, Mr. Secretary. You mean the trial of David Palmer. * David Palmer: I'm the President, Mike. You don't call me by my first name. * Jack Bauer: (to Kate Warner) There are somethings in this world that are just out of our control. Sometimes we like blame ourselves for them so we can try and make sense out of them. * Secretary of State: (deciding vote) I'm sorry sir. I'm compelled to vote "No." * Aaron Pierce: I'm not a lawyer, sir, but as far as I can tell, the Constitution has been followed. I have no choice but to ask you to come with us. I'm sorry, sir. * Sherry Palmer: Alex? Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner (credit only) * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott * Nick Offerman as Marcus * Maurice Compte as Cole * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Michael Holden as Ron Wieland * John Rubinstein as Secretary of State Alex * Robert Pine as Secretary of Agriculture * Austin Tichenor as Secretary of Treasury Co-starring * Paco Farias as Deputy Sheriff * Alex Daniels as Bryce Uncredited * Mark Newsom as Secretary of the Interior * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton Background information and notes * Penny Johnson Jerald reappears after a 6 episode hiatus. She is on camera for a mere two seconds at the end of the episode. * Lourdes Benedicto's scenes were deleted from this episode. Day 221 221